Boysenberry TV (Savage)
Boysenberry TV is a Canadian-Swedish cable TV channel aimed at penguins aged 1-25, so everyone has something to watch. It supports Satoshikura Network. Blocks Cloudberry Time Cloudberry Time is the pookie-oriented block, aimed at aged 1-7. It airs from 7:00am to 10:00am. The programs are mainly animated and/or educational. There is also a series called "Lessons With Zinnia" that airs during commerical breaks, exclusive for only this block. The mascots for Cloudberry Time are three pookies named Eliana, Akiko and Ash. When the block is about to come to an end, a Moltres will fly in a starry night sky, leaving a light vermillion red trail, with cursive text reading "See you tomorrow!" all in white with a black shadow. Peridot Peridot (stylized as PERiDOT) is the older pookie/pre-teen oriented block, aimed at age 8-13. It airs from 10:00am to 3:00pm. The programs mainly are under the comedy, horror, suspense and drama genre, but are generally okay for all ages. The mascots for this block are four penguins named Yuki and Yukiko (twins), Serene and Robin. Things will get slightly darker at 3:30pm, as stuff not sutible for children under the age of 10 like extremely gory shows and strong language (like "crap" and "frick") that young kids may repeat. At 3:30pm, the show playing will pause and cut to a static background with a skull and crossbones on a faded white box, saying "Warning: If you have a kid under the age of 11 watching this block still, send them out of the room or switch the channel. Kid-friendly shows are going to end in 10 minutes." then the paused show will resume. At 3:59pm, the warning will show up, only darker. The skull and crossbones now has dark red eyes and the static is faster. It will now say "FINAL WARNING. KID-FRIENDLY SHOWS ARE ABOUT TO END!". After this warning, Yuki, Yukiko, Serene and Robin will walk to the camera. They then say their goodbyes, and it fades to black. Biggies Hangout Biggies Hangout is the older middle-biggy oriented block, aimed at ages 11-19. It airs from 3:00pm to 6:00pm. This block, unlike Peridot and Cloudberry Time, has no mascots. This block's programming contains drama, horror, etc. Due to all restrictions ending at 5:00pm, make sure your younger pookies (under the age of 6) are in bed and younger middles out of the room. Swearing and inappropriate content will be blocked until 5:00pm, where all restrictions are completely dropped from the schedule, and majorly inappropriate content will begin. Boysenberry Detour Boysenberry Detour is the adults block, aimed at adults aged 20-32. Much alike Biggies Hangout after 5:00pm, Boysenberry Detour airs mainly inappropriate/mature content not sutible for younger children. However, Boysenberry Detour's programs (some) are slightly more vulgar, and some throw some light swearing here and there. Bumpers 'Cloudberry Time' These bumpers are only used for Cloudberry Time. *'Good To Go: '''We see Yuki and Yukiko doing some sp Programming '''Key: X = Every weekday, and Y = Every weekend, Y + X = Both on Weekdays and Weekends' Cloudberry Time *Teddy Town (X) *Bunny Barn (X) *Turtle Tots (X) *Puffle Playground (Y + X) *Kitty Kingdom (Y + X) *Fairy Forest (X) *Mouse Mine (Y + X) *Pookie Paradise (Y) *Hannah The Pookie And Friends (X) *Bobbi and Zoe (X) Peridot *Puffle School (Y + X) *Bringin' Back The Sass (Y + X) *SvTFOE (X) *The Ad Council (X) *Miraculous - Tales Of Ladybug and Cat Noir (Y) *Pokemon (Indigo League (Y), The Johto Journeys (X) and XYZ (Y + X) ONLY) *Embersong (Y + X) *The Village (X) *The Loud House (Y) *Scary Logo Showdown (X) Biggies Hangout *Education Matters! (Y + X) *Prep School (Y) *Penguin High (X) *Starry Eyed (Y + X) *Our Little Crazy World (X) *ToraDora! (Y + X) *Maren and Bunnie (Y) *Cheer Spirit (X) *A Day In The Life (Y + X) *The Only Way Is CP (X) Boysenberry Detour *Family Guy (Y + X) *Knuckleheads (X) *Venture (Y) *Canadian Dad (X) *Bob, The Unlucky Man (Y + X) *King Of The Nation (X) *Advice For Couples In Love (Y, a show for mumus and dadas in love (like puppy love)) *Rick and Morty (Y + X) *Mitzi and Tommy (X) *A 60's Family (Y + X) Boysenberry TV - The Film cover contest Boysenberry TV - The Film ''is a direct-to-TV film made by Boysenberry TV in collaboration with Pookie Pie Productions. The plot was that Sparky, Harlow, Raspberry and the Legendary Birds team up with eachother to get all the characters - who are all in the wrong show - to get them back in their original shows. The person who did this evil deed was a business man named Derek D. Dread, accompanied by his Houndoom, Darkhound. Derek is eventually killed by our main heroes. This was made in collaboration with The Pokemon Company, Twin Titans, and more. The cover contest For the DVD case cover, Boysenberry Studios, Pookie Pie Productions and Twin Titans Entertainment held a contest which was held at the drawing studio at the Boysenberry Studios building. Kids the aged between 7 and 11 could compete. The concept is that kids had to make drawings and whatever one was judged as the best would have their drawing on the cover. The staff wouldn't modify the drawing any way whatsoever. They would only add a background and a logo. '''Winners' 1ˢᵗ - Ash Harvey 2ᶰᵈ - Pearl Harvey 3ʳᵈ - Joan DeFraude 4ᵗʰ - Luke Westily Boysenmag Boysenmag is an upcoming magazine made by Boysenberry Studios, set to release February 2017. Boysenberry Studios says it will contain Did You Knows, First Looks, Comic Strips, and more. Category:A to Z Category:Savage's Lab Category:TV Channels